Undercover and Hidden
by Lynrosely
Summary: Even though Rosetta is the princess of Pixie Hollow, even she cannot control what goes wrong. When her and another fairy are chosen to go undercover and something goes wrong, how will Rosetta cope with the scary situation. Will she be able to keep everyone safe, or will she be captured for her magic. A different story where Rosetta does not leave Pixie Hollow to find a husband.


It was a year after Rosetta told everyone that she was the daughter of Queen Clarion and Lord Milori. She was the princess and was definitely treated like it. She eventually convinced her parents that she didn't need a husband to help rule pixie hollow one day. Her and Sled eventually broke up because Rosetta caught him one day flirting with another winter fairy. She was single and happy, she had everything in her life perfect.

One day her mom and dad called an emergency pixie hollow meeting. Everyone had to be there. It was being held at the pixie dust tree with a special section for the winter fairies to stay cold.

Rosetta was sitting in between Terrence and Fawn.

Terance and Tinkerbelle never got together because they both lost feelings for each other. Terance started to like Rosetta, but told nobody.

The meeting started once everyone was there.

"Attention fairies." Said Queen Clarion.

"Every five years we send two fairies to the mainland in human form. They are sent there to get an overall idea of some things the mainland needs more of from us, and what new tools we can get from them. The two fairies will be chosen by the way they have shown there skills during their time in Pixie Hollow."

Everyone started talking over Queen Clarion, wondering who they two fairies were and how dangerous the task would be.

"Listen everyone. I have already discussed who the two fairies are going to be with the fairy council. We all agree on them. We have chosen one boy and one girl to go to the United States undercover. They were chosen very carefully and we have come to an agreement. The boy is..."

Everyone waited to hear who the boy was going to be.

"Terrence."

Everyone, including Terrence gasped.

"Me, why me?"

"Because you are very easy to talk to, you are nice towards people, can get anyone to talk to. And we needed a pretty face."

"Oh, well uhm, thank you." Terrence flew up and sat down next to Lord Milori.

"Now, the girl is not someone you would think we would choose. The girl is going to be..."

She paused for a second.

"Rosetta."

Everyone was shocked.

"WHAT!" Rosetta flew to her mom.

"Mom, why in the world would you pick me?"

"Because, you are the only fairy who has lived on the mainland. And while you were there you took self defense classes, so in the United States you are considered a weapon because you can beat up and if you wanted to, kill anyone who harmed you."

"Are you kiding me, Rosetta beat up someone. She can't even touch mud without screaming." Said Vidia.

Queen Clarion laughed and so did Lord Milori. She brought over the strongest piece of wood that was in her sight and set it down next to Rosetta.

"Vidia, I would like you to cut this in half using only your hands."

Vidia looked at her.

"Are you kiding me, no fairy here can do that, even if they wanted to."

"Just try."

She did as Queen Clarion told her to. She hit the wood with both hands and screamed in pain.

"Now Rosetta, I would like you to do the same thing."

"Okay mom, but does this really matter?"

"Yes, now break the wood with only your hands."

Rosetta walked over to the wood and hit it with her right hand, splitting it in half.

"Now that is why we chose you."

It was a big honor to be chosen. Even though they were the two fairies picked they still had to go through a weeks worth of training.

Rosetta and Terrence had to share a room in the castle in order to get used to spending a lot of time together. At first Rosetta was hesitant to it, but she gave in after a while.

Terrence was very happy that he was going to be spending a lot of time with Ro.

The two were sitting in there room. Rosetta was fixing her hair and makeup and Terrence was reading a book.

"You know Ro, we are going to be spending a lot of time together."

"Ya, I know."

"And you know what people are going to start thinking right?"

"What that we're dating?"

"That's not such a bad thing."

"Terrence, what are you trying to say?"

He paused for a second, hesitant.

"Listen Ro, I like you, a lot. I have for a long time now. I just never had the guts to tell you."

She looked at him through her mirror, turned around and just stared at him.

"Why were you scared to tell me?"

"Because, you're the princess. You have everything you could ask for. And I'm just a simple dust keeper fairy. Nobody like you belongs with someone.."

"Someone who is sweet, kind, has a heart and always cares for his friends?"

"That's not what I was going to say."

Rosetta turned back around and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt the same way with him, but never showed any signs of it. She stood up walked over to Terance and sat next to him.

"Look, I know you like me, I have for awhile. And don't knock yourself down, you're a great guy."

'What's that supposed to mean?"

She looked at him and stared right into his eyes.

She leaned in and kissed him, he kissed back.

"Does that answer your question?"

He smiled at her and they continued to kiss.

The next day Rosetta woke up laying next to Terrence in his bed. She smiled and looked at him. She leaned up to his face and kissed him on the check. He woke up and smiled at her.

"Morning beautiful."

She smiled and just layed her head on his chest.

A few hours later they were at training. Rosetta was working on remembering everyone who worked in the White House, and Terrence was trying out spy gear. They both decided to keep what happened just between them. So at night they could be together without distractions during the day about them.

Rosetta just finished for the day and her mom walked over to her.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?"

"Ya, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you seem different recently, not a bad different, but a good different."

"Mom, I'm fine."

She looked at her daughter and paused for a moment.

"Sweetheart, I have to warn you about something."

"About what?"

"The council has talked over and over about this, and I think it's a good idea."

"What, what is?"

"While you and Terrence are undercover together, we also want you to go undercover as a couple."

"What?"

"You heard what I said."

Rosetta had no choice but to act as if she was upset about it, but on the inside she was thrilled. When she got back to their room she told him.

"So we really have to be a couple during our time on the mainland?"

"Yep, she also said we should start right away, to try and convince the rest of the fairies that we actually are a couple."

He walked over to Rosetta and kissed her.

"This is amazing."

The next day they hung out all day, holding hands and hugging. Everyone was surprised by how fast they had become a couple.

Her mom even took her aside once and told her nice acting, they had everyone fooled.

That night Rosetta was in their bed reading a book all ready for bed, while Terrence was brushing his teeth. Once he was done he climbed in bed and held her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

" Ro, I have something to tell you, and I don't know how you're going to take it."

"What is it?" She asked with a concerned face.

He paused for a moment.

"I love you."

Rosetta's concerned face turned into the biggest smile ever. She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. As she pulled away she said "I love you too."

It was three days later and everyone knew about Rosetta and Terrence. Surprisingly everyone was ok with it, some said that they saw it coming. They only had one week left of training and it was off to the mainland.

Rosetta was in the garden with the girls, they were playing volleybug.

"Hey Ro, how did you and Terrence become a thing?"

"Well Vidia, we were just spending so much time together that we didn't really push anything. It just happened."

Just then Terrence came flying over to Rosetta, his face was red and he was panting.

"Speak of the devil."

"You look exhausted, you ok?" Asked Tink.

"No, I have been looking everywhere for you guys."

"What, why?" Asked Silvermist

"It's an emergency, we need to go talk to your parents, now."

And with that Terrence grabbed Rosettas hand and flew off with her.

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Do you remember the real reason you were sent to the mainland to grow up?"

It was not something Rosetta could ever forget. She was sent there at the age of three because a crew of pirates wanted the fairy princess and the only way to keep her safe was to hide her somewhere they would never find her.

"How could I forget."

"Well I was with you parents and the fairy council when they got a letter from the same pirates who tried to take you when you were little. They are coming back."

Rosetta stopped in the air, her face was red and her hands were shaking.

"What?"

"Babe, they are coming for you and we need to hide you now."


End file.
